Te descubri mujer
by gambacho
Summary: Kiba se da cuenta sin previo aviso que Hanabi ya no es una niña Oneshot


Bueno, estos fueron mis primeros fics que hice de Naruto, así que no esperen mucho, medio les corregí algunas cosas, pero de ahí los deje igual, los había posteado en otro foro con otro nombre de usuario, así que no me los robe ni nada, espero lo disfrute y se rían como yo lo hice

…

**Te descubrí mujer**

(¿?) bueno, acá esta todo, el lunes comienzan los exámenes, va venir hasta la pagina 36 así que estudien mucho

(¿?) ¡Kakashi sensei no se aproveche de nosotros!, haga ese examen fácil /dijo en son de broma/

(Kakashi) claro Kiba si gustas, te paso las respuestas ya /respondió en broma pero de manera mas seria/

(Kiba) si no es mucha molestia

Las clases habían terminado, pero faltaba una compañera, no había venido a clases, bueno Kiba decidió ir a dejar los apuntes después de todo, era su compañera

*Kiba, un moreno atractivo, las chicas deliran por el, es el prototipo ideal, apuesto e inteligente, que mas se puede pedir, ojos color negro, cabello café oscuro*

El timbre de la residencia Hyuga, dio su tonada

(¿?) ¿Quién será a esta hora?

(¿?) ¿Qué se yo? Te recomiendo que abras y te vas a dar cuenta /grito desde su cuarto/

(¿?) mocosa babosa

(¿?) /abrió la puerta/ buenas tarde… ¿Kiba?

(Kiba) Neji… hola, le traje apuntes a tu hermana, para el examen del lunes y bueno le vine explicar los ejercicios de matemática y química

(Neji) hmp… bien pasa, ella va bajar

Kiba se quedo en la sala de la casa, la cual era bastante grande, a los minutos bajo Neji a informarle que su hermana, solo iba a ducharse y a cambiarse y bajaría pronto, a los momento bajo la mas joven de los Hyuga, de cabello largo y café, tez blanca, ojos perlados, y estatura un poco mas baja que Hinata, llevaba una camiseta blanca en la cual podía notarse, bien su sostén, y un pequeño short que marcaba su cuerpo, no traía zapatos ni nada, y venia con unos audífonos

(Kiba) "esta es la hermanita de Hinata, ¿Cuándo creció tanto?, cambio bastante y la parte en que es una mocosa no la veo, su cabello es lindo, pero, pero ese short, lo es mucho mas, viene para acá " /volvió a otro lado para disimular sus pensamientos/

(¿?) ¿puedo ayudarte? /dijo ofreciéndole algo de beber/

(Kiba) gracias con esto suficiente eh…

(¿?) Hanabi, ese es mi nombre, mi hermana baja en unos momentos /desganada/

(Kiba) Mucho gusto Hanabi, soy Kiba, y tranquila yo espero

(Hanabi) bien, ¿queres un Sándwich?

(Kiba) si ¿Por qué no? ¿te ayudo?

(Hanabi) no, sos invitado de mi hermana, tranquilo yo lo hago /dijo saliendo de la sala/

La joven fue a la cocina trajo el Sándwich y se lo dio de ahí se retiro, y lo dejo ahí en la sala a Kiba, al momento Hinata bajaba, para encontrarse con Kiba, el cual le explico todo y le paso los apuntes,

(Kiba) esto es vergonzoso, ¿me prestarías el baño? /dijo muy avergonzado/

(Hinata) claro que si, esta e la segunda planta, es la tercera puerta

(Kiba) gracias

Kiba subió al baño, al salir del mismo miro una puerta entre abierta, ahí estaba tirada en la cama escuchando música, la hermanita de su compañera, estaba radiante ante sus ojos, al momento decidió bajar, y se despidió de Hinata

El lunes llego los exámenes de la mañana pasaron, todos los alumnos salieron a almorzar, Kiba como siempre de payaso con su grupo de amigos, las chicas babeando por el.

Venia Hanabi a comprar su almuerzo, venia con sus amigos

(Hanabi) Konohamaru, pero si ese nuevo sencillo, esta buenísimo /dijo con emoción/

(Konohamaru) no esta tan bueno y vos ¿Qué decís Moegui? /pregunto a la mas chica del grupo/

(Moegui) a mi me gusta, pero me gustas mas vos /abrazo a Konohamaru, pero cuando iba a serlo empujo a Hanabi, que por suerte no cayo en el suelo ni se golpeo/

Hanabi había caído en las piernas de un compañero de la escuela

(Hanabi) ¿Kiba? Perdón, fue un accidente /trato de levantarse pero el no la dejo/

(Kiba) perdón /decía avergonzado de si/ no lo hice a propósito, pero por favor no me delates

(Hanabi) ¿Qué pa…? /su rostro se puso totalmente rojo/ yo… no se que hacer

(Kiba) perdón /dijo mirándole a los ojos, podía verse lo avergonzado y afligido que estaba/ yo… n- no lo hice de mal, solo sucedió

(Hanabi) /tomo aire/ ¿Qué vamos hacer? /dijo casi en susurro/ si yo sigo aquí, eso no… no va a …

(Kiba) l-lo se /dijo tartamudeando/ con permiso, pero solo así la gente va dejar de vernos

(Hanabi) ¿así como? /dijo muy dudosa de lo que iba a pasar/

(Kiba) así

La tomo del cuello, movió el rostro de la chica para que quedara frente al de el y la beso, ella se sorprendió al principio pero de ahí siguió la corriente, efectivamente la gente había perdido el interés, eran dos jóvenes enamorados ante todos, a excepción de un Hyuga, quien al darse cuenta de los rumores que empezaron a esparcirse salió corriendo para ver si era cierto, pero ninguno de los protagónicos de aquel espectáculo estaba ahí, todo parecía que era una broma de mal gusto, así que fue a buscar a su hermana al salón, la cual al verla estaba recostada en el pupitre, nada fuera de lo normal, así que decidió retirarse

(Konohamaru) Hanabi tu hermano acaba de venir… e irse ahorita

(Hanabi) hmnn /dijo mirando al pupitres sin dar la cara a sus amigos/

(Moegui) ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con Kiba? El es sumamente atractivo, además de ser el tercero que esta mas bueno en la escuela /dijo encantada la chica/

(Hanabi) "no puedo creer que eso me haya pasado a mi, justamente a mi, lo peor que ese tipo es amigo de mi hermana, ahora no puedo verlo a la cara sin pensar en aquella situación" /pensaba/

Ese día tan ajetreado termino, Hanabi espero que todos se fueran para poder irse al final, ella era ahora el nuevo rumor de toda la escuela, para todos ella tenia una relación con Kiba, el chico que media escuela estaba enamorada de él, y ahora tenia tantas enemigas que no sabia que iba a hacer, era una chica de primero el uno de segundo, ella esperaba que salieran, y mientras lo hacia observaba desde el balcón del segundo nivel

(¿?) ¿te quedaste a esperar que todos se fueran? /se escucho la voz de un hombre/

(Hanabi) Kiba, ¿Qué haces acá? /pregunto confusa/

(Kiba) bueno me he convertido en un asalta cuna, otros me llaman violador, y es incomodo ser todo eso /dijo un tanto avergonzado/

(Hanabi) todo esto es tu culpa, como se te ocurre 0/0 /pensó en la situación/

(Kiba) ya se, pero no pude evitarlo, eras una mocosa, y de repente sos una mujer, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Los hombres reaccionamos a las mujeres /dijo avergonzado/

(Hanabi) ¿te das cuenta que estamos hablando de sexo? Esos es vergonzoso O/O

(Kiba) tengo incontinencia, verte me produce ganas, y sentirte bueno, m-mi cuerpo… reacción… soy un humano y sigo reaccionando *¬* /decía un tantito, mucho desesperado/

(Hanabi) yo me voy, con permiso /dijo muy avergonzada tratando de escapar/

(Kiba) /la toma de la mano/ ¿puedo?

(Hanabi) ¿ahora que?

(Kiba) no puedo creer que una niña de primero me apendeje ¿desde cuando yo pido permiso?

(Hanabi) ya me voy /después de oír aquel comentario de mal gusto /

(Kiba) bien, pero primero

La jalo y la sentó en una pequeña mesa, que había en el pasillo y la beso, ella correspondió, aunque sus mejías estaban bastante rosadas de los nervios, el poso sus manos en las caderas de ella, y poco a poco se topaba mas con ella, ella estaba que moría de nervios, pero le gustaba aquella sensación, aquellos labios que guiaban los suyos que eran completamente inexpertos, sus senos empezaron a reaccionar ante el roce contra el pecho de él, y él estaba reaccionando ante los besos inexpertos de aquella chica mas joven que el, ya que el le llevaba prácticamente 2 años excepto por el detalle que estaba repitiendo año, por causa de problemas personales.

(Hanabi) e-es mejor parar esto /dijo a tartamudeos y con la respiración un toque cortada/

(Kiba) no puedo, me encanta tu sabor, me muero por tenerte /dijo mientras seguía besándola/

(¿?) ¿Qué carajos te pasa? /se escucho una amenaza/

EL hermano mayor de Hanabi apareció y lo empujo, al haberlo empujado Neji miro a Kiba quien molesto respondió a golpes tambien ambos chicos se dieron una buena paliza, después de que los detuvieron los profesores, ambos fueron expulsados Neji tomo de la mano a su hermana menor, y la llevo a casa, cuando entraron el padre de ambos estaba ahí, esperándolos

(Hiachi) ¿Por qué vienen tan tarde? /pregunto el padre de ambos chicos/

(Neji) pregúntale a tu hija /señalo a Hanabi/

(Hiachi) Neji, hijo que te ha pasado /pregunto preocupado y dirigiéndose a Hanabi/ ¿Qué paso?

(Hanabi) nada, paso nada /solo corrió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama/

(¿?) ¿Cómo estas?

(Hanabi) bien, desaparece de aquí Hinata, no quiero ver a nadie /exaltada/

(Hinata) ¿estas así por lo que paso con Kiba hoy al almuerzo? /pregunto desde fuera/

(Hanabi) ¿lo viste? ¿todo? /dijo aun contra la almohada/

(Hinata) si, todos lo vimos ¿puedo pasar? /pregunto desde la puerta/

(Hanabi) si, pero solo vos, echa llave /se levanto a abrirle a su hermana/

(Hinata) ¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad?

(Hanabi) yo, iba con los chico a almorzar, y Moegui abrazo a Konohamaru y cuando lo hizo me empujo, caí en Kiba y después… /se tiro a la cama otra vez su cara contra la almohada/

(Hinata) ¿después que? /intrigada/

(Hanabi) después el no me dejo levantar porque el, el /en voz muy pero muy suave/ tuvo una erección O/O /muy pero muy roja/

(Hinata) ¿el que? No te escuche

(Hanabi) el reacciono a mi cuerpo /dijo fastidiada y roja/

(Hinata)… O/O /Hinata estaba tan sorprendida que termino desmayándose/

(Hanabi) no se supone que tenia que ayudarme *_*U Hinata tonta /dijo aventándole la almohada y después salió corriendo por alcohol/ ¿estas mejor?

(Hinata) si, estoy mejor, no puedo creer lo que paso, ¿por eso Neji se agarro a golpes con Kiba?

(Hanabi) no. Fue porque me encontró hablando muy cerca con él, se me hace difícil no tener esa intimidad con el, después de todo robo mi primer beso y de paso, prácticamente me quita la virginidad ahí en frente de todos, eso es tan vergonzoso, el esta tras de mi lo se, puedo sentirlo, y lo peor no puedo evitarlo, porque me gusta /se tiro otra vez contra la almohada/ Salí de acá ándate ahora

(Hinata) pero… /no entendía a su hermanita, no se supone que le dejo entrar/

(Hanabi) fuera que me muero de vergüenza /saco de su cuarto a su hermana/

(Hinata) n_nU bien me voy /salió del cuarto/

/con Kiba/

(Kiba) cuando Hinata sepa va a matarme, peor no se que hacer ya, esa mujer me tiene loco, ¿Cómo se le ocurre crecer sin avisar?, ahora yo, que hago con las demás.

Kiba se tiro en su cama, y se quedo viendo el techo de su cuarto, y solo se le venia a la mente, aquella chica, aquel cuerpo que lo hacia reaccionar rápido, que lo ponía rojo e impaciente aquellos labios inexpertos que lo volvían loco, y su lengua, tan cálida. Paso así toda la tarde hasta quedarse dormido.

El día siguiente a la escuela, iba temprano para hacer el aseo del salón, ya que era su turno al llegar a la escuela, la vio a ella entrar así que se apresuro para alcanzarla

(Kiba) Hanabi, necesitamos hablar /le alcanzo/

(Hanabi) no quiero, siempre que hablamos termino… /se sonrojo de manera muy notable/

(Kiba) de eso tenemos que hablar, yo no me aguanto al verte, nunca me paso, me gustas mucho /acercándose/

(Hanabi) Kiba, vos sos mas grande y tu fama me da inseguridad, todos saben que cada semana de tiras a una, ¿Por qué iba ser diferente conmigo? /alejándose/

(Kiba) no se, pero necesito tenerte conmigo /acercándose/

(Hanabi) dejémoslo en que yo soy una mocosa de primero y vos un galán, y te conseguís una chica popular /dijo muy seria sin mirarlo a la cara y alejándose/

(Kiba) todo bien excepto por algo /acercándose/

(Hanabi) ¿ahora que? /pregunto mientras se volteaba a verlo/

(Kiba) por esto /acercándose… la tomo de la cintura la puso contra el y la beso, ella tenia debilidad por el, y fácilmente correspondió a ese beso, el se separaba solo para tomar aire, luego volvía a besarla, ella se rindió y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello, el aire acabo, ella aprovecho para separarse de el y caminar/

(Kiba) ¿Por qué huis? Yo se que te gusto /dijo en voz alta/

(Hanabi) deja de joderme /camino mas rápido y se empezó a alejar/

(Kiba) no te vas a salir con la tuya, vas a ser mía, de nadie mas /a gritos/

(Hanabi) /solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando/

Kiba llego a su salón y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Hinata

(Kiba) ya te conto por lo visto

(Hinata) ¿Qué pretendes? /pregunto mirándole a los ojos/

(Kiba) que acepte que me quiere y que me desea, eso voy hacer /dijo muy decidido/

(Hinata) es una niña, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Digo ya la habías visto, ya la conocías /dijo muy seria, están hablando ¡de su hermanita!/

(Kiba)de lejos /aburrido/

(Hinata) ¿y entonces?

(Kiba) paso que… /suspiro/ la descubrí mujer

…..

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿review? ¡plis!


End file.
